


The Black Order Orphanage

by B_Rabbit14



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Allen Walker, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: Lottie tends to pick up kids left and right, her guardian Marian Cross allows her to start her own orphanage which he agrees to help fund. One child in particular catches her interest when she finds him stealing food from her, despite his appearance she decides to take him in just like the many children before him.This something I'm doing for fun and I hope you enjoy it, beware shinanigens shall ensue!!





	The Black Order Orphanage

Lottie sighed as she looked at the list in her hand and looked to the handful of money in her other hand. She knew that this probably wouldn't be enough but she would have to make do, after all she was pretty good at making deals with the owners at the market. She grabbed her coat and slipped in on before stuffing the list and cash into her pocket, she set her hat upon her head and turned to the door. "I'm heading out now! Boys, keep an eyes on the younger ones while I'm gone please!" She called up the stairs earning muffled responses from the older children, as she turned back to the door she heard the soft steady thumps of a child's footsteps dashed down the stairs. A small weight was placed on her legs as the child wrapped their arms around her appendages, Lottie looked down and was met with the familiar smile of one of the youngest kids. Lavi looked up with his brilliant green eyes, the other covered by his signature eye patch. His bright red hair was disheveled from playing with the other children. 

"You'll bring me back something, right?" He asked sweetly, hugging her leg slightly tighter. Lottie bent down to his level and ruffled his hair getting a giggle in return.

"Now, now Lavi, it wouldn't be fair to the others now would it?" She said and poked his forehead lightly. He pouted slightly before a mischievous glint entered his eye.

"They don't have to know!" He tried to reason with the older female, Lottie shook her head a chuckled lightly.

"I'll see what I can do, 'kay?" She said with a finger in front of her mouth in a shushing motion. "It'll be our secret." And with that she ruffled his hair once more and stood up. "Be good while I'm gone," She warned lightly as he made his way back up the stairs to join the rest of the children. Lottie smiled fondly at the the young child, she turned back to the door and exited the warm building. The cold winter air bit into her very core as she walked down the street list in hand, she noticed how even in this kind of weather there was still quite a crowd in the streets as people made their way to the different stalls in search for whatever item they were in search for. Lottie tried her best to avoid crashing into the many people surrounding the stalls and their owners, she glanced at her list. "Alright... What's first, we need some more spices, and maybe if I can nab some at a good enough price, some meat. Oh, and some bread. Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. After all getting Lavi to take a bath is ten times harder than this could ever be." She muttered to herself, then headed to the closest stand that sold most of the spices and seasonings she would later need to make dinner.

Lottie sighed as she had finally gotten everything she needed, though she regretted not bringing a basket. "Okay, now to head home and start on supper." She told herself, she turned around and bumped into a man dropping a loaf of bread and a few rolls from the paper bag that held her food.

"Watch it!" He snapped and moved so he could walk around her, Lottie watched him leave and blew a strand of her golden hair out her face with a huff.

"Well that was rude." She grumbled and went to grab the loaf of bread when a smaller hand reached it first, she blinked for a moment confused then looked up to be met with wide pale violet eyes. A child with the most lightest hair she had ever seen was bent down in front of her grabbing the bread and before she could think to tell him otherwise he wrapped his arm around it and scampered off. Lottie's green eyes widened as the small child made off with her family's food, she reached out to stop him but he slipped from her grasp. "Hey, wait a sec!" She called after him, she scrambled to grab the rest of her things and ran after him but it was easier for him to slip through the crowd as he was a relatively small child. Lottie did her best to chase after him but lost him the second he disappeared into the crowded streets. She did her best to politely move people out of her way. She had nearly thought she had lost the boy when she saw a flash of white hair ducked into an alleyway, she approached the young boy's hiding spot careful not to frighten him away. She peered into the dark alley and could faintly hear soft chewing, she sat the rest of her food down by the wall at the entrance to the alley and slowly made her way to the source of the chewing sounds. She neared a trash can and slowly peeked around it and was met with the sight of the child from earlier, he was stuffing his face with the loaf he had stolen. Lottie's heat clenched at the sight of this poor child. His white hair was filthy and tangled and covered his left eye, there was dirt all over his clothes and his arms and legs were littered with scrapes and bruises. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in ages, he was barefoot with only ragged clothes to keep warm. Lottie's heart immediately went out to the kid once she finally got a good enough look at what kind of state the kid was in, she decided immediately that she would take this kid home. Even though she didn't directly have any children of her own she had the heart of a mother and would love to help every suffering child in the world if she had the power to do so. 

The boy hadn't noticed her yet so she decided to make herself known, she leaned to the side of the trashcan so he could see her face, "Found you!" She said with a bright smile. The boy let out a small yelp in surprise then looked at her with nothing but utter fear on his face, Lottie felt a stab of guilt knowing she frightened him but decided to press on and try her best to reassure that he was safe now that she was here. He looked at her, his pale violet eyes wide. He had dropped the stolen bread and backed up against the wall, Lottie held her hands up in a surrendering motion to let him know that she didn't mean him any harm. "Hey, hey, it's okay." She knelt down in front of him but left some space in between the both of them so he didn't feel cornered. "I'm not gonna hurt you," She said in a soft tone of voice, he didn't relax clearly not trusting her yet. Lottie understood, after all this wasn't her first rodeo. So she decided to sit and wait until he began to relax, she had an idea, "Don't move, I'll be back." She said with a small smile, she half expected him to be gone when she got back but to her surprise he was peeking from behind the trash can with a look of curiosity. When he noticed her looking he ducked back behind the can, when she came back he had his knees pulled into her chest and was peeking out behind his hand. She sat back down and leaned against the opposite side of the alleyway as the boy and slide a bun over to him, she put right in between the both of them so it wasn't too close to her but was far enough so he would have to reach over and grab it. The boy- clearly confused, looked to the bun, then at her and back to the bun. 

"Go ahead, eat it." Lottie said and gestured to it, the boy looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it." She reassured him, a look of contemplation crossed his face as he thought. Lottie closed her eyes to show that she wasn't rushing the boy, though she was in fact going to get an earful of it later about taking so long and leaving Cross to deal with the children on his own. She would deal with it later, Cross would understand just why it took her so long to get back from the market once she showed up with the child before her. Lottie heard the boy shift and cracked open one eye to see the boy leaning forward on his knees reaching for the roll of bread with his right arm while his left hung limply at his side, _Is it broken? _ She turned her attention back to the boy who had gotten considerably closer to her to reach the bread, he was currently sniffing it- most likely to see if she poisoned it. She didn't blame him though because you never could be too careful, he sniffed once more before deeming it safe to eat and nibbling it. His eyes widened at the taste and Lottie realized in her rush to grab something out of her bag that she had most likely given one of the sweet buns she would give the children for dessert. Oh well, the boy had finished the sweet bun and was looking at her curiously, he might have been wondering if she had fallen asleep. Lottie opened her eyes all the way and the boys own eyes widened a bit in surprise but he didn't flinch away this time.

"Good, huh?" Lottie asked with a smile, the boy looked away and nodded sheepishly a light blush on his too pale face. "If you're still hungry I have some more." She waved to her bag at the end of the alleyway, the boy looked at her again and nodded hesitantly with wide hungry eyes. "But, you have to answer some of my question." She held a finger up and pointed at him, "Sound like a deal?" She asked, the young child seemed to weigh his options but decided he couldn't pass up the offer for food for who knew when he'd be able to eat something like this again. He looked Lottie in the eyes and nodded to which Lottie returned with a nod of her own and went to grab the bag. She sat down once again in front of the boy but still made sure to give him some space, she dug around for another sweet bun and held in up in the air as she sat the bag down besides her. The boy looked at the sweet bun in her grasp and lick his chapped lips, "Now, first question." She waved the bun in the boy's face, "Do you have a name?" The boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Al-" The sound broke off as he fell into a coughing fit, Lottie surged forward and started to rub his back. He tensed but didn't pull away from her.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk. How about you just shake your head or nod as an answer?" She suggested. "So, you do have a name?" She asked once more. The boy nodded once and coughed lightly into his hand, Lottie brought the sweet bun to his face. "Here, as promised," She held it out to him and he slowly reached for it before taking it and eating slowly this time all the while staring at Lottie. Lottie smiled as he ate it, "I would love to ask you more questions but, it's quite cold and you're feet look kinda blue." She pointed out. And as if on cue small snowflake began to fall down from the sky, one landed on the boy's nose he tried to look at as it landed but went crossed eyed. He shook his head while Lottie laughed lightly at his facial expression, "So I'm going to let you choose," She started getting the younger one's attention, he looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "You can come with me and I'll clean you up or if you're not ready yet I'll come back tomorrow and see if you change your mind." She let him think about it for a second.

"Do you want to come with me," The boy seemed a bit confused on what that meant for him, "I can clean you up and you won't have sleep in the cold anymore." The boy's eyes seemed to water as tears threatened to fall from his pale purple eyes. "You would be able to play with the other children, and you'd be able to eat a lot more than a few sweet buns." The boy was now looking down at his lap, "You wouldn't have to be alone anymore, you'd have a real home." The boy looked up surprised by her words, "So, what do you say?" She asked softly putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her with teary eyes as his lower lip trembled. He sort of reminded her of the first time she offered Komui and his little sister a safe home, the boy nodded slightly making Lottie beam happily. 

At the sight of Lottie's bright smile the young child promptly burst into tears and hugged Lottie as best as he could with one arm around her middle. He sobbed into her coat and Lottie let him, she knew how much this met for the boy. His life was finally going to get better, after a few minutes Lottie took off her hat and placed it on his head much to his surprise and proceeded to take off her coat and did her best to wrap him up in it. "This should keep you warm until we get back home." She told him, her cheeks were now flushed from the cold and her nose was red as well. She handed him one more sweet bun and took his right hand into her while using her free hand to hold what was left of their groceries. "Hold on tight so we don't get separated, okay?" She told him and received and timid nod in reply, and with that they were off on their way back to the orphanage.

* * *

Lottie opened the door and ushered the young boy into the warm building and struggled to close the door as the winter storm blew harsh winds making it hard to close. "I'm home!" She called up the stairs, the loud noise scaring the boy next to her momentarily. The sound of multiples pairs of footsteps stampeding down the stairs, the boy clearly frightened by the sudden noise clung to the skirt of Lottie's dress.

"Lottie! Lottie! Lavi won't give me my dollie back!" A young girl's voice cried out as said boy ran down the stairs.

"Lavi, give Lenalee her doll back." Lottie scolded lightly as she put the bag of food on the ground and went to work untangling the young child clinging to her dress from the oversize coat that hung from his tiny frame.

"Lottie, did you get me something like you promised?!" Lavi asked hopping up and down excitedly. He paused as he made eye contact with the new boy in front of him, Lenalee peered at him from behind Lavi. "Not what I meant, but okay." Lavi deadpanned not breaking eye contact from the cowering boy. Lottie glanced down at the redhead confused, "I've always wanted a little brother." He explained with a bright smile which seemed to put the petrified boy at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any mistakes I may have made, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
